1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assemblies for directing air being discharged from an opening. Specifically, the invention concerns the utilization of vertical and horizontal louvers in a room air conditioning unit to control the direction of the air being discharged from the unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Residential air conditioning units of the type which extend through the wall of a residence or are mounted in a window typically include a discharge port for discharging conditioned air from the unit into the space to be conditioned. Louvers have been provided to direct the air being discharged in the manner desired. Additionally, rotating doors have been mounted to cover the discharge area, said doors opening a predetermined amount from the force of the air being circulated through the unit.
The effective control of air being discharged through the discharge opening in both the horizontal and vertical directions has previously involved the utilization of numerous components and complex assemblies to achieve the desired effect. The present device utilizes a retainer to maintain horizontal louvers in position such that pivot pins and openings to retain the pivot pins for rotational displacement of the horizontal louvers are eliminated.
It has additionally been found that to effect rotational movement of the vertical louvers or air guides that a sliding control is particularly user effective. The herein application discloses a sliding control coacting with air guides to effect side to side displacement of the air.
Since any assembly involving both horizontal and vertical deflection of air contains numerous parts and is somewhat complex, it has additionally been found advantageous to build the entire assembly as a subassembly capable of being mated with other components. Specifically, by building an entire subassembly, the subassembly may be mounted to various type and sized grilles designed for a variety of air conditioning units. The grille may be sized to each unit while the discharge opening is maintained a standardized size.